


The Open Road

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom's got Letty, a car, the open road...and he wants it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Open Road

There was something to be said for sharing the pleasures of life all at once, Dominic Toretto thought to himself. Here he was, wide open road in front of him, the car singing sweet with the latest mods, and his girlfriend was in the car with him.

Rough as things got with Letty from time to time, he couldn't think of anyone he'd rather have in the car. Not for this, not for letting the power rev their own engines. He flicked his eyes her way, seeing how she was moving against the seat, squirming with that need to be the driver or else to be fucking, and it made him go about insane.

"Letty, touch yourself for me?" he invited.

She laughed softly, but her hands slid over her own body. One hand took its time rubbing at her nipples through the fabric of her shirt, eliciting a moan that was swallowed up in the purr of the engine as Dom gave the car a little more gas.

The other hand went south, sliding down over her stomach, along a hip, and then over a thigh. Dom took his eyes off the road enough to see that a little better.

"Damn, Letty, but you sure do know how to make a man harder than steel," Dom purred at her.

"Can't wait to feel you, baby," she replied, voice husky with desire. "Want to feel you slamming inside me, pressing me to the hood of the car, maybe." She inched her hand back along her shorts, cupping it along her groin and pressing into the touch. She let her head fall back at how good it felt, at the power of the car, at the way Dom could hardly choose between watching her or the road.

"Why don't you get nice and revved up then, for when we get there?" he invited her.

"Might leave you in the dust," she purred, slipping her hand inside her pants, down under the girl boxers to play with her own curls teasingly.

"Now you wouldn't do that, Letty," he rumbled. "You want to feel my hard shifter inside you, don't you baby?"

She moaned, fingers sliding between her wet folds at the sound of his purring voice, at the feel of the engine's thrust vibrating the car just faintly. They'd have to look at that later, the mechanic in her mind thought, but right now, it felt so good.

"Not sure I can wait until we get back to the camper," Letty told him, slipping a finger inside her. "Just imagining the feel of your thick shaft inside me is enough."

"You're going to hold on, Letty," Dom growled, firm and fierce. "You're going to wait until we get there, and I bend you over the hood. I'm going to push those shorts down, unbelt my jeans, get us both bare, and I'm going to fuck you on the hood, baby."

Letty moaned, listening to the way he sounded, feeling the car, wanting to go over the edge as she worked another finger inside herself. "Dom, baby...you better speed this car up then...god, I want to feel you fuck me 'til I scream."

"You're not going to come yet," Dom told her, feeling the ache in his groin to hear her to see her the way she was, so hot and bothered, writhing against her touch, into the seat. He took his hand off the gear shift long enough to adjust himself, then looked back at her. She was right on the edge, fingering herself, rubbing a hand under her shirt to tease her nipples, eyes closed, and her mouth open just that little bit that made Dom want to kiss her breathless. "Hold on, baby. We're not there yet."

"Dom..." Panting whine that it was, Letty didn't pull her fingers away, just kept the edge back by his wishes alone.

"You're going to come for me, baby, wrapped around me, feeling me bury my dick deep inside you," Dom growled, looking from her to the road...yeah, there was the camper. God he was glad the others weren't joining them until later that night.

"Dom, please..."

"No, Letty. You can hang on...keep touching yourself, but it's not as good as feeling me inside you, is it?"

"No...want to fuck you, to be fucked," she whispered, looking at him in the confines of the car, eyes so dark with hunger.

"That's my baby." He slid the car to a stop at the camper, and wasted no time getting out. The hood was warm, but not scorching, and he threw his shirt on it, as Letty came around the car. She pressed her fingers to his lips, and he licked at them before he pushed her back against the car. "Ready for me, baby?"

She laid back on his shirt, against the car, inhaling the scent of gasoline and the desert and him. "Want you..."

He pushed their clothes out of the way, lifting her legs up around his waist before he took her hard and deep in one thrust. She cried out, sliding a finger along her clit, adding to her pleasure.

"Now, Letty...let me feel you come around me while I fuck you," he growled at her, biting her shoulder when she cried out, doing just what he said to do. It didn't take him long to finish, either, amazed, as always by the way she was so deep in his soul, and he in hers.

There were moments when she managed to make the ten seconds stretch out and pull him into its peace, even outside the car.


End file.
